


Not that Differnt

by Blazelaczny



Series: One in the Same [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reaper!Bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazelaczny/pseuds/Blazelaczny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are one shots for my story One in the Same and aren't in any order. They are just things that popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

During the four months that they were waiting on the Enterprise to be rebuilt, Max stayed with Bones since he didn't really have a house to live in anymore. His house was destroyed over two hundred years ago so Bones offered for him to stay with him and Max accepted it while Michael stayed in Jim's apartment right down the hall.

Max just got up and had on his sling and sweat pants but that was it since he didn't want to put a shirt on yet. It was a pain in the ass to do so he kept it off until Bones was awake. He stood by the window and looked out at the Starfleet building not noticing Bones standing behind him and watching him. His back tattoo was visible which he got before the C-24 injection. It was black angel wings with the name _Hunter_ right in the middle where the wings were suppose to meet. He and Stiles got them when they got their Handel I.D.s except his brother's said, _Brain_ since his brother was super smart. Anyone found it hard to believe that they were brothers at all.

He shivered slightly when he felt fingers tracing the tattoos and Bones' breath on the back of his neck. He relaxed slightly and pressed against Bones' chest. He didn't know when they started getting more touchy with each other but he was glad for it. It helped anchor him most of the time now. "You aren't goin' to leave again, are you?" Bones asked, his tone teasing and Max huffed. "One time. That was _one_ time. Let it go, John." He grumbled and swatted at his leg with his good hand.

"I know, darlin'. I just like teasin' you." Bones said before he pressing his lips against the side of Max's neck. Max melted against him before turning around and brushing their lips together. He opened his mouth to say something when his com went off. He wiggled out of Bones' arms and ignored the grumble that followed after him. He answered his com and heard Michael's voice on the other side, "Hey Max um...We got a problem." He sounded nervous with good reason since Max heard Jim's voice on the other side too, "He's lying. We don't have any problem."

"Jim! What the fuck are you doing out of the hospital?" Max snapped as he wiggled around to get a shirt on and Bones came to see what the problem was. "I have hospitals, Maxie." His Captain whined on the other end and he seen Bones straighten up with a glare. "Well, you're about to hate being here more." He sassed before hanging up and forgetting his sling in favor of rushing out of the apartment and towards Jim's. He typed in the code and walked in to see Jim laying on the couch and Michael looking down at him with a frown.

Bones walked in after him and went to check on him while Max stood next to Michael. "Just woke up?" Michael asked him and Max hummed his answer. They watched as the Captain and CMO argued about Jim going back to the hospital,

"Bones! I'm fine."

"You aren't fine, you infant! You died, Jim. Died and now you are suppose to be healing from Khan's and Max's blood but you just had to leave the hospital!"

"Wait, what? Max's blood? I thought it was only Khan's blood?" Jim asked confused as he looked at Max then back at Bones. Max scowled at Bones since that was suppose to be kept between them. Michael stared at Max in shock.

"Khan's blood wouldn't have been enough to save you so I had Bones here take some of my blood to help the process along." He explained in a grumble before crossing his arms over his chest. "I knew it wouldn't change you because Bones didn't inject you with the C-24 part of my blood so my blood just healed you after Khan's brought you back from the dead." He huffed, causing his cheeks to puff out and sighed softly.

He moved closer to Jim and inhaled his scent, "There's nothing wrong with his blood or body anymore so he should be safe." He informed Bones as he stepped away from Jim, who looked mildly offended. "Did you just sniff me?" Jim asked in a higher pitched voice and swatted at Max who smirked.

"They didn't call me Hunter for nothing, Jim. My sense of smell is better then Bones' and I can tell how injured a person is or what they are feeling by their scent." He pointed out and Jim looked embarrassed now, causing him to laugh. "Get the hell out of here, Maxie before you find out something I don't want you to know." Jim whined and Max just shook his head and grabbed onto Bones, being to drag him out of the room. "Oh! We are going out tonight so be ready around seven!" Jim called after them and Bones went to open his mouth but Max had already dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Once they got back to their room, Bones turned on Max and leveled him with a glare. "Jim shouldn't be going out and neither should you for that matter." He said firmly but narrowed his eyes at the grin on Max's face. "We're both fine, Doctor." He purred before stepping closer to Bones and running his fingers up his chest. "I can show you just how fine I am." He offered with a smirk as Bones basically stopped fighting him and rested his hands on his hips, pulling Max closer to him. 

Max pressed his lips to Bones' jaw and worked his way up to his lips, brushing them together before there was a knock on the door. "Dammit all to hell." Max grumbled and moved out of Bones' hold to go answer the door to see Jim standing there. "I'm gonna barrow Max for a little while, Bones." Was all Jim said before dragging Max out of the apartment and making him changed in the hallway. "What's up, Jim?" He asked after he put the shoes on and they started walking out of the building.

He really hated that he couldn't kiss Bones just yet and wondered when they were going to see each other the next time so he could kiss him. "I wanted to thank you, Max. Without you offering your blood I wouldn't be here," He paused for a moment and frowned, "And I'm sorry for you know, hitting you and knocking you out." Jim mumbled lowly, ducking his head down. Max chuckled and squeezed Jim's shoulder, "It's fine, Jimmy. I would've done the same thing if I were you." Max assured him and patted his shoulder.

"Now tell me about you and Michael." He said with a smirk when Jim blushed and tried to glare at him. "We're trying it out. We both care about each other but it's going to be hard with me being the Captain of the Enterprise." Jim admitted and it warmed Max's heart that he and Jim were close enough now that they could talk about things like this.

"It doesn't matter if you are Captain, Jim. Michael _loves_ you for you and you guys are going to be just fine." Max told him with a small smile. It seemed the better Jim got the more Max was becoming himself again. "What about you and Bones?" Jim asked, causing Max to almost trip and stare at him in shock. "Don't give me that look, Max. I have noticed the looks that you give each other." The young Captain said smugly.

"Dammit kid, this wasn't suppose to turn around on me," Max grumbled and huffed at Jim but sighed softly, "I don't know what's going on between us. I mean I love him but I don't know if he feels the same. We aren't even dating or anything but it feels like we are?" He confessed softly as they walked by the water then sat down on a bench.

"Bones cares about you, Max. I'm sure he's just wanting to take it slow and give you time to come to terms with your feelings." Jim offered and patted his leg before leaning against Max's side. Max kissed Jim's temple and leaned his head against his. "I'll believe you, kid." He whispered as they sat there for a few hours until it started to get late and they had to meet up with everyone else. "Come on, kid. Time to go." Max said before standing up and going to the bar that Jim always went to with everyone.

* * *

Once they got there, Jim went straight to Michael and grabbed a drink. Max didn't get drunk anymore but he loved the taste of alcohol so he went to order a drink but Bones set on in front of him already. "Thanks." He mumbled before sipping it and looking around the bar. It seemed like all the alpha crew members were there and it made Max smile. This was his family, a big family but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He watched Jim try to get Michael to dance with him but Michael was shaking his head than Jim spotted him and grinned evilly. "Oh God no." He shook his head and grabbed onto Bones' arm, moving him in front of him. "Tell him no, Bones." He hissed but Bones just chuckled and moved away from Max. "Sorry, darlin' can't do that." Bones smirked and Max stared at him in horror knowing this was pay back for leaving him earlier. "Evil!" He pointed out just as Jim grabbed his arm and pulled him to the small dance floor. "I hate you." He said to Jim, who laughed. "No you don't."

They danced like pros and Max spun Jim right into Michael's arms then went to walk away but was grabbed by Bones. "You suck." He stated as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his forehead against Bones'. "You still love me though, darlin'." He couldn't deny that so Max just pouted a bit at Bones. He let out a yelp as he was suddenly dipped and Bones' lips were covering his. He melted into the kiss and kissed him back softly, shivering as want ran through him. He heard the cheers of 'finally' and 'about time God' from around the bar and laughed against Bones' lips before he was finally let up.

At least he got that kiss he was craving all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what the Admirals names are so I'm making up my own.

A couple months after the whole thing with Khan had settle down the Admirals called a hearing together, for what most of the crew didn't know but Max did. He had a feeling he wouldn't escape this without the life he built went to hell. He got dressed his a nice button up shirt with slacks and made sure Stiles' dog tags were under his shirt before straightening up his stupid hair that didn't want to do what he told it to.

He walked out of the apartment before Bones could stop him and decided since he had a couple of hours to kill before the hearing he could go and clear his head. This hearing wasn't about how Bones practically brought Jim back from the dead or why they didn't contact Star Fleet right when they had found out about Marcus. No. This hearing was about why Max was allowed to continued to live on the Enterprise without the other Admirals knowing about him.

The other things were just a bonus in the hearing. Max would defend his crew, his family, while he was up there if the Admirals brought it up because if they dug deep enough they would know that Bones was John Grimm and that couldn't get out. Only one of them needed to become an experiment if that's what Star Fleet was going to do with him. He learned after the whole Marcus thing not to trust anyone in Star Fleet except the Enterprise's alpha crew members.

* * *

He got to the place the hearing was going to be held about ten minutes before it started, knowing that wouldn't look good but he was distracted by the water he was looking at. He let his mind wonder for the first time in a long time and it helped clear his head and push his feelings down deep so he was professional during the hearing. His military background helped with that since he walked into the room and ignored the stares as he moved to sit down beside Michael even though there was an open seat next to Bones, which was probably left for him.

He couldn't go through with what he was about to do if he talked to Bones. It just wouldn't be possible. He watched the Admirals look over at him before the main on that replaced Marcus stood up, Admiral Kent if he was correct. "Sargent Maxium Greyson please step up to the stand." He ordered and his crew looked over at Max, who didn't get up right away because he could deny any order given to him now. He only acted on orders from Jim or Bones now. He was still trying to break that too.

He stood up gracefully and made his way to the stand, not saluting because he didn't want to, instead he stood up straight with his hands folded behind the small of his back in an at ease stance. Admiral Kent sat down after giving Max a scowl and cleared his throat before speaking again, "I'm sure you already figured out why you are here, correct?" He asked and at Max's nod he went on, "Would you like to inform the rest of the people here?"

Max took a deep breath before releasing it slowly and opened his mouth to speak, "I'm here because you had no clue I was aboard the Enterprise or who or rather what I am. I am here because you want to make sure I'm not a threat to Star Fleet like Khan was." He said evenly, keeping his voice and face blank of emotion. He heard some rustling from the crowd behind him but didn't pay it any mind.

"That is correct, Sargent." Kent hummed, clearly pleased that Max figured it out before the hearing even began. "Question is, are you a threat to Star Fleet? What exactly were you doing on Mars, Sargent?" He questioned, causing Max to tense.

"Sir, I was on Mars for about 246 years," He watched as surprise went over their faces and would normally feel smug about it, "I was apart of a program that started even before Star Fleet was put into place. One that dealt with the C-24 that John Grimm and his sister thought they destroyed the first time around. A team of the best was sent to see if they could get it back and found two vials of the C-24 and brought it back to Earth with them. It took the people in charge awhile to build another base on Mars but when it got done they started experimenting with it again."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath when he didn't need to. "My brother was picked for the program to be injected with the C-24 but I had a...disagreement with our CO about it and ended up being the person picked for the program instead. I got to Mars shortly after my 28th birthday and was injected with it. I was lucky, or unlucky, enough to be turned into a superhuman by it instead of a monster," He paused again to make sure they were following his story and they seemed to be listening while taking notes, "They injected someone else with the other vial. He was a murderer and they wanted to see if he would turn out like me or not. He didn't. They made me put him down and after that they started running _tests_ on me."

Max's memories of his time on Mars were threatening to burst into the front of his mind but he pushed them back. Now wasn't the time to have a panic attack about it. "They found out that I couldn't die from anything, trust me they tried their damn hardest to kill me," _Enjoyed doing it to_ he thought to himself, "Then they got tried of that after about ten to twenty years because they started experimenting with my blood to make a new, better C-24. It worked and they started injecting people with it, the ones that didn't die straight away turned into monsters that I had to put down. I was basically nothing but an object that they could use for any reason."

He kept a straight face and his voice was even as he spoke, "They messed up and injected someone with the new C-24 and he turned into a monster faster then they could get me. I sent out a distress signal to anyone in the area to come and get the survivors I managed to find out and I was only able to find a group of kids that locked themselves up right when the alarm sounded. Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy came down to help me find more survivors but the only other one was Micheal. We got onto the Enterprise shortly after that with only me being injured." He finished and waited for Kent to say something.

Kent took a moment before speaking again, "I see. And how do we know that you aren't a threat to Star Fleet? Or won't become a threat?" He asked evenly.

"Because if I was going to be a threat, I would've helped Khan." Max pointed out with a scowl, "I have no intentions on betraying Star Fleet or the people in it."

 "Can I ask why you believe you won't be a threat?" A lady Admiral asked, her voice was soft when she spoke and Max glanced at her to see if he could see who she was, Admiral Gordan. He actually liked her.

"Because I would do anything to protect my family....And my family currently are on the Enterprise. I would never become a threat to Star Fleet because that means becoming a threat to them." Max replied honestly as he stood in front of them, tightening his grip on his hands, almost crushing the bones in them which wouldn't make Bones happy at all.

He watched as they all thought it over and tried not to shift around like he wanted to. "You said they ran some...tests on you? Do you have evidence of that?" And just like that he hated Kent with a passion. Max scowled at the Admiral before he started unbuttoning his shirt he had on, ignoring the looks he was getting from the Admirals.

"I do." He said flatly before he finished unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders, putting it on the stand in front of him before stepping back and holding out his arms so they could see the scars on his arms and chest, littering his skin in all shapes and sizes. He heard some gasps from the crowd behind him and slowly turned so his back was facing the Admirals, showing off the cravings in the skin of his back. _Hunter_ was cut into the skin between his shoulder blades and then devil wings were craved into the skin on his back right under it. It was over the tattoo he had on his back so the two of them mixed, the scars were slightly more visible then the tattoo though.

"They wanted to make a weapon that would actually leave scars on my skin....They made one and did this to me. These were their 'tests' along with killing me in any way they could think of but I never did stay dead for long." Max's voice was emotionless when he spoke, not looking at anyone's face before he turned back around and started putting on his shirt again, his hands a bit shaky as he buttoned it up.

He heard someone stand up and looked over his shoulder to see it was three someones actually, Bones, Jim and Michael. He gave them a glared that clearly read if they tried to say anything they would piss him off more then he already was so they all looked at him in worry and confusion before sitting down again and letting him fight this battle himself.

The Admirals now looked at him in pity and slight fear because if he could survive all that without breaking then what was he capable of. He understood and stood in the 'at east' stance once again, waiting for them to come to an agreement. "Sargent we have agreed that you will still be on the Enterprise as their Chief Security Officer as long as you go to Doctor McCoy for weekly visits so he can report his findings to us." Kent said, "As of now you are dismissed." He finished and Max was practically speed walking out of the room before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Max ended up at the water before he realized he was there. He took off his shoes, carrying them in his hand as he walked on the beach, letting the water hit his feet. He needed some time to himself before he went back and faced the others. He always wore a shirt around them for a reason, even when he was first brought in he was sure that they didn't see it at all.

He walked for awhile before finding a section of beach that no one else was near so he sat down close enough that the water hit his feet. He set down his shoes and rested his elbows on his knees and just looked out at the water, trying to get his thoughts together.

* * *

He was there for hours and was so distracted that he didn't hear Bones walking up behind him until he was already settling himself behind him, chest pressed up against his back with his chin rested on his right shoulder, legs on either side of him and arms wrapping around his waist. Max jumped a bit before realizing who it was and slowly relaxed back against him. He honestly figured Jim would be the first person to find him but he was glad it was Bones, who knew what he went through maybe not fully but they were about the same.

Slowly, Max reached down and laced their fingers together, completely resting back against him and breathing in his scent mixed with the water. They sat their in silence for hours, not moving and not talking. It was exactly what Max needed.

He felt better by the time they left and knew he wouldn't have to worry about his crew's reactions because they were his family and family stuck together through everything.


End file.
